spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Yūko Kaida
Yūko Kaida is a Japanese voice actress from Kanagawa. She is affiliated with Ken Production. Kaida's most known roles include Neela Rasgotra in the Japanese dub of ER, Shimel Ryomou in Battle Vixens, Kyō Takamimori in Potemayo, Amane Ootori in Strawberry Panic!, Minako Tsukiyama in Maria-sama ga Miteru and Matsu in Sengoku Basara. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television series Anime *La storia della Arcana Famiglia *The Asterisk War *Best Student Council *Birdy the Mighty: Decode 02 *Black Bullet *Black Butler: Book of Circus *Blood+ *Bodacious Space Pirates *A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Magical Index II *A Certain Scientific Railgun *A Certain Scientific Railgun S *Cheer Boys!! *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled *Code:Breaker *D.Gray-man *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Date A Live II *Digimon Adventures tri. *Eden of the East *Freezing *Freezing Vibration *Glass Fleet *Golgo 13 *Gosick *Guin Saga *Hellsing Ultimate *Hero Tales *Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens *Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny *Ikki Tousen: Extravaganza Epoch *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! *Kurau: Phantom Memory *Manyuu Hikenchou *Maria Holic *Maria Holic Alive *Master of Martial Hearts *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Okami-san and Her Seven Companions *Persona 4: The Golden Animation *Petite Princess Yucie *Queen's Blade *Queen's Blade: Rebellion *Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye *Ramen Fighter Miki *Sekirei *Sekirei: Pure Engagement *Sekirei: Pure Engagement: Two Gossip Topics *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 *Shakugan no Shana III *Snow White with the Red Hair *Starship Operators *Strawberry Eggs *Tiger & Bunny *Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *Tokyo Ravens *Toradora! *Trinity Blood Dubbing roles *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: Unlimited *Ultimate Spider-Man *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movies Anime *Blood-C: The Last Dark *Bodacious SpacePirates: Abyss of Hyperspace *Broken Blade 1: The Time of Awakening *Broken Blade 2: The Path of Separation *Broken Blade 3: Scars From an Assassin's Blade *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion *First of the North Star: The Legend of Yuria *The Garden of Sinners Chapter 7: ...Not Nothing Heart *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror *Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning *Tiger & Bunny: The Rising *When Marnie Was There Dubbing roles *Big Hero 6 *Brother Bear 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Flushed Away *Megamind *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Racing Stripes *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Time Kid Video games *The 3rd Birthday *7th Dragon III: Code VFD *A.W.: Phoenix Festa *Batman: Arkham Knight *Bravely Default *Bravely Second: End Layer *A Certain Scientific Railgun *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars *Devil Kings *Dragon Quest Heroes II *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen *Eve New Generation *The Evil Within *The Evil Within 2 *Fallout 4 *Fallout: New Vegas *Final Fantasy IV *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *Fire Emblem Heroes *Gears of War 2 *Hanasaku Manimani *Heavy Rain *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2 *Hot Shots Golf: World Invitaational *Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip *Ikki Tousen: Eloquent Fist *Ikki Tousen: Shining Dragon *Ikki Tousen: Xross Impact *Killer is Dead *Mario Golf: World Tour *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart Wii *Slotter Mania V: Master of Martial Hearts II *Ninja Gaiden 3 *Onechanbara Special *Onechanbara Z2: Chaos *Onechanbara Z: Kagura with Nonono! *Onechanbara: Bikini Samurai Squad *Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers *Phantasy Star Portable *Phantasy Star Universe: Ambitions of the Illuminus *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos *Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos *Radiata Stories *Reinie des Fleurs *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 *Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure *Rumble Rose *Rumble Rose XX *Sacrifice of the Secret Room *Sekirei: Gifts from the Future *Sengoku Basara 2 *Sengoku Basara 4 *Sengoku Basara X *Sengoku Basara: Battle Heroes *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes *Sengoku Basara: The Legend of Sanada Yukimura *Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash *Shin Megami Tensei IV *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5 *Soul Calibur IV *Soul Calibur V *Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny *Suigetsu 2 *Suikoden IV *Suikoden V *Tiger & Bunny: On-Air Jack! *Tomb Raider *Toradora Portable! *Wild Arms 5 *Ys: Memories of Celceta Shorts *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun *Freezing *Ikki Tousen *Queen's Blade Roles 569879789.png| Mary Jane Watson Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)